The Destination of Fantasy
by Eclyps
Summary: Hermione is struggling with the dark side she never knew she had, but once she turns over, only someone who has been in her position and understands can bring her back. But who?
1. Princesses

The Destination of Fantasy By: EclypsCC1  
  
Chapter 1 OR Epilogue  
  
She sat in a near cationic state in her room, shaking uncontrollably from the tears that she refused to allow to come, although it wasn't doing much help.  
  
Everybody she cared for cared nothing for her.  
  
A little princess her father called her, one of the few people who loved her unconditionally in return.  
  
A little Princess she was.  
  
Princesses got rescued by the handsome prince, got married, and lived happily ever after.  
  
That was in fairy tales, this was not a fairy tale.  
  
She was not a princess.  
  
She was just a character caught in the fairy tale that would never come to be.  
  
She knew what was happening in the now, the things the things that everyone skipped over or forgot to mention, just a slip of the mind.  
  
The world was a paradox, solve one problem and another arises, forever more until you die of pain and suffering, for you never did come to live in that perfect world you always strived for. Because good can never diminish evil and evil can never diminish good, for both resides in everyone, and no matter which is the path you choose, the other still resides in you, waiting to be let out.  
  
This summer, her father, behind her mother's back, told her everything about both his and her mother's life, things that now she wishes she never knew.  
  
Her mother was a Dark witch, who instead of going to Durmstrang, where she was excepted, joined a cult of Black magic, unknown to any who did not at least practice dark magic.  
  
They called themselves Destiny. 13 were part of the cult from each generation and, she found out, that being the daughter of one automatically made her a member of the next generation. See, only females join, because in the battle of the sexes, females would always turn out on top.  
  
This explained her mother poisoning her since the day she turned 5, she wanted her to build immunity to the various poisons, and only now did she realize that most of them were wizarding poisons. Also, her mother insisted, that once she started Hogwarts, she build an immunity to vertralism and various other truth serums.  
  
Her father was a graduate from Hogwarts, but this she already knew.  
  
She was not muggleborn, she wasn't even a half blood, she was a pureblood, unlike popular speculation. Tell a small lie to one person, it somehow gets around to everyone. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, she did, at the time, believe her mother was a muggle, a very dark muggle at that, but still a muggle. Actually, it was her mother who told her to say she was muggle born, for unknown reasons.  
  
Life wasn't worth living, she had nothing to live for, nothing worthy.  
  
She would have killed herself long ago, if she had the guts, but she was a coward, she couldn't do it.  
  
So she lives day by day in a never-ending lie, not strong enough to end it, too weak to carry on.  
  
*::So lives the life of Hermione Granger::*  
  
~:://::~  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
How do you like it? I had inspiration and I went with it.  
  
I would appreatiate any and all comments and criticisms. I'll continue this only if you want me to.  
  
If you want to, please read my other story, 'Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve'  
  
Please review I V 


	2. It has Begun

I personally liked the anonamuos part of the first chapter. Also, right now I would like to point out that I did not change Hermione's personality, I only added a part of her we didn't already know. The part we did know is a lie she made up, a lie she almost became, but not quite.  
  
Oh yea, All charactors and places used in my story solely belong to Joanne Katherine Rowling. The ideas are mine and not to be stolen. Some ideas were taken from the forwarding created by J.K. Rowling, and any new charactors are also mine.  
  
So begins the next chapter of..  
  
The Destination of Fantasy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Twice now, she felt it becon.  
  
Hermione knew where it would be and for what reason, but she held off, debating contantly with herself.  
  
What would her friends say? 'Nothing' she chided herself, they wouldn't care. Besides, I don't have friends, friends wouldn't abandon me, ever, no matter the circumstances.  
  
The pressure was unbearable, it pulled at her, twisting and turning her insides, making it immposible to consintrate.think.even breath.  
  
But what could it hurt, a little knowledge would be useful. She'de know both sides and do what she must to get what she wants and to survive. She couldn't be branded, and if she got killed, big woop! She certinly didn't care, although she was pretty sure it wouldn't happen. It was her intuition, and Hermione's intuition was never wrong.  
  
No! No! No! She wouldn't go, it isn't who she is, but then again, who is Hermione Granger, just a character in a faery tale, a fantasy. It isn't even her real last name, but upon taking that name, she created an image for herself, gave herself a clean slate with the ability to become whoever she wanted to be, to start new.  
  
And that is what she did, she became 'know it all Granger' as opposed to 'I don't give a shit Twighlight', as she was known in elementry/grammer school. Twighlight, that is who she really was, but Hermione didn't know who Hermione Twighlight was, she could be anybody. She never did find out. Hermione spent so much time trying to fit into the role of Hermione Granger, best grades, best student, always doing her homework, snobby know it all, stuck up, and always trying to do whats right while keeping others out of trouble, that she almost forgot who she really was.  
  
Once again she felt it becon, but this time more insistant. It was becoming nearly immpossible to refuse. Maybe this was her true self telling her to go, or maybe it wasn't. Maybe this is how they were called, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was fate. Maybe the feeling was just a fantasy. Who knew?  
  
Certainly not her.  
  
Trying to keep her hands busy, Hermione pulled out a book called 'Death Omins: What to do when you know the worst is coming'.  
  
She sat down and begun to speed read through the book, turning the pages every seven or so seconds.  
  
Hermione got about halfway through the very thick book when she closed it, having made up her mind.  
  
She would go. She had no reason not to, it could be fun. Fun, yes, she would be a terror, she would be her mother. She would be the person her mother wanted her to be. She would be Her.  
  
Hermione dressed in a long blood red skirt and a loose fitting black silk blouse. She then took the glamours off of herself, revieling amazing eyes colored somewhere between a gold, red, brown, gray and black, which changed with her moods and wavy, Dark brown hair, almost black, with natual red highlights, and a few golden highlights from the summer sun as opposed to the frizzy light brown hair and dull brown eyes of Hermione Granger. Not all that different, but enough to make a difference. Her natural colors were too elegent and powerful looking for the goody too shoe image she was going for.  
  
Hermion took a expensive black cloak out of the closet and put it on, bringing up the hood to put a shadow on her face. She was tall, thin, and strong. In her real looks, she could impose on anyone with just a look. She held the air of eligence and power so, as one of royalty would have. She got that from her mother. She got her light skin coloring from her father, who was, in reality related to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Her father was brother to Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa had changed her last name 3 times before she got married to Lucius Malfoy, but it was origanally Twighlight, like hers.  
  
Hermione shook herself out of her musings and took a nail polish out of her make up cabonit. It was made out of posionis snake venum and was a bright blood red color, perfect to match her skirt. She painted it on her nails, making sure not to get any on her skin, less it burn through and kill her.  
  
Once Hermione was completely ready, looking extremely dark, a look that would have made her mother proud, had she seen her, Hermione took a deep breath and illegally apperated.  
  
Right into the middle of the main circle of Death Eaters, and right in front of Voldemort himself.  
  
~:://::~  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Well, what do you think? This will probaly be the last chapte for a while that I use that anonamus thing I do but I think it was pretty good. I got Hermione to go a bit dark, with out changing her from the Hermione Granger we all know, since I made that Hermione not real, just a lie. Also, in case you didn't notice, Draco is now Hermione's cousin although he does not know it just yet, but I assuare you, he will, sooner or later.  
  
I got this chapter up within 8 hours of the first chapter, but don't expect that all the time, some times I may get the chapters up within a day of each other but usually it is about 3 days apart. If I havn't updated in over a week and a half, you can be assuared that my mother has taken my keyboard and mouse and I wont be able to post till I can bribe her and get it back. But when I do, I'll put up a bunch of chapters right away.  
  
This is the first story that I havn't written ahead in a note book, so If you have any suggestions, I'm open to put them in if I think they are good.  
  
Thanks to all of my 3 reviewers:  
  
Kylee (Hermione_Snape@hotmail.com) ~ As I said before I did not completely change Hermione's character, there never really was a Hermione Granger. Thank you for being my first reviewer.  
  
Cosette ~ That's why I like Hermione so much, she has such a developed character, but you know nothing about her past other than her parents are dentists, but that can be argued away easily.  
  
Aries ~ Thanks  
  
Thanks again to my reviewers  
  
To everyone else,  
  
Please Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew! Reiew!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	3. Inner Circle

The Destination of Fantasy Chapter 3  
  
Hermione looked around herself to see that she was indeed in a clearing in a foreboding looking forest, exactly where she intended to be.  
  
There was a ring of masked death eaters around her, 13 if she counted correctly, and beyond that were 2 other rind of death eaters, 25 and 50. The rest of the area outside the rings was tightly scattered with them. She guessed that the higher lever of death eater you are, the closer to Voldemort himself you get to stand.  
  
That is where Voldemort himself stood, in the very center, right in front of Hermione.  
  
Voldemort himself wasn't half bad looking. She guessed, judging by what Harry had told her, that when he had faced Harry, his human body wasn't fully developed.  
  
He had black hair and green eyes, although they did have a slight reddish tint to them. Also, he looked no older than 30, despite Hermione's knowledge that he was at least older than 60 years of age.  
  
Hermione could see now why people were drawn to him. Then again, she didn't see how people could be so terrified of such a handsome face.  
  
AT the moment, his eyes were narrowed, as he looked her over, calculating, trying to see what to make of her.  
  
"Who are you to disturb my circle unauthorized?" He said.  
  
Hermione didn't even notice her response until it came out of her mouth.  
  
"Who are you to question my motives?"  
  
Voldemort, no, Tom Riddle, you grant him the ability to take a name of power, then he will have that power over you.  
  
Voldemort smirked at her courage, or was it insolence, it didn't matter, he liked her. Not many would talk back to him, nor play word games, it had to be worth something.  
  
"I am Voldemort, and you might be?"  
  
He would play along with her.for now.  
  
"I am Rioen of Destiny, center of the 13th generation circle, and I need no motives to be here."  
  
Hermione didn't' know where that had come from, it just did. And all she said seemed to be true. Rioen was her magical name, something all in a cult of coven must have, and destiny was the group she belonged to. She counted in her head the generation and concluded that she was indeed the 13th generation. She had no idea what the center part was about, but what ever it was had to have some sort of meaning. She'd find out later.  
  
"And you are here to pledge your loyalty to me?" He asked, sounding almost pleased and only slightly inquisitive.  
  
"I will promise my loyalty to no one but myself? I'm only curious." Rioen (or Hermione) replied.  
  
Voldemort's face immediately went rigid.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Voldemort sneered at her.  
  
"And ignorance will kill everyone lese, will it not?"  
  
Hermione didn't understand where she got all this courage from but it didn't matter, she liked it. She liked this part of her that she never knew she had. It was scary, but at the same time, ultimately thrilling, ultimately deadly.  
  
Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment, seemingly trying to deduce and then follow the correct course of action..  
  
Finally after several minutes of unconfterable silence, Voldemort seemed to decide what to do.  
  
"Give proof that you are of destiny." He said to her, "And let me look upon the face of the one who dares to be so.improper."  
  
Only the people in the first circle and 2 or 3 in the second understood everything that he asked of her, the rest were utterly clueless, though they did not show it for fear that their master would take it as a sign of weakness.  
  
Hermione nodded her head and then slowly lowered her hood reveling her powerful and commanding facial features. She then moved aside part of her blouse to show the back part of her shoulder. On it was a pentagram*(See chapter notes for definition) etched in with the darkest of blacks. She quickly covered it up to keep her modesty and then completely removed her cloak, reveling all her features. Every one around her took a good look.  
  
"Is that proof enough.Tom."  
  
Now there was a gasp from nearly every death eater, most holding their breath to see his reaction.  
  
Voldemort mearly chuckled. Hermione turned towards him and grinned slightly, the moonlight catching her face, lighting it up.  
  
Hermione heard an almost inaudible gasp somewhere in the crowd of death eaters and she snapped her head over to look in that direction, only to literally look right through the death eaters mask right onto the face of..  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
A pentagram is a perfectly proportional five point star enclosed in a circle that touches each point. They are used in all types of magic and are said to show or conduct great power. It is often mistaken as a symbol of dark magic, but it depends entirely on the caster to determine weather the magic is intended for good, evil or one of the many shades of gray in between. This is my own definition and I truly do believe it.  
  
Okay, I am having a major block in my mind. I cant figure out where to take the story from here so I will give you a bunch of choices and I would like you to please tell me which you like best. I know put this in Severus / Hermione romance, but I just don't know if that is right anymore. If I don't get enough responses to this, I will just continue with what I had originally planned and not give any of you a say.  
  
Alight here are the choices,.  
  
Romance with Draco Severus is really father to Hermione Severus is Hermione's uncle on her father's side Hermione will just become friends with Severus Romance with Severus Draco will be Hermione's cousin like I originally planned Draco will just be Hermione's friend or her best friend Draco will not have any connection to Hermione  
  
If She has a romance with Draco Malfoy I will go back and either delete the information I gave about him being her cousin or change it. I will go by the most popular combination. You can either write out the whole combination or just put down the letters and numbers.A1, A2, B1, B2 and so on. If you have any ideas of your own, you can also give them to me and I'll think it over. It might take longer to get the next chapter out because I don't have it started yet, but it shouldn't take more than a week.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers-  
  
Slytherin Girl ~ I wouldn't want to make you mad now would I. Thanks for the support.  
  
Minako233 ~ Look, I wrote more!  
  
RavenDemos (RavenDemos@hotmail.com) ~ Thanks for the love  
  
*K* ~ Thanks for the thought, I'll try to do that  
  
AJ ~ I'm glad you agree with me. And please do come back  
  
Delphi ~ I really apreatiate your review and I do agree with you that there are way to many of those kind of stories out there.  
  
Please read 'Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve' of you have time. I wrote it!  
  
Yay! I got 7 reviews for this chapter, that is an all time high for an actually good story. All of my bad storys are the ones people want to read, I don't get it.  
  
Please Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	4. Inner conflicts

Hermione heard an almost inaudible gasp somewhere in the crowd of death eaters and she snapped her head over to look in that direction, only to literally look right through the death eaters mask right onto the face of.Severus Snape.  
  
Why is he here? Hermione thought to herself. Oh yes, Harry had said that he was a death eater. It wasn't her place to question his motives for being here, well it was, but she wouldn't, not now anyway, not in front of Tom.  
  
She turned her head to the side and her gaze refocused on a figure slightly behind the inner circle. Not in the second circle, but neither in the first. Hermione one again, somehow looked through the mask that was instead of white like the others, a dark brown, almost black. When she looked upon the face in this mask, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
What is he doing here? He couldn't be a death eater yet could he? No, she was sure he couldn't, they weren't initiated until one turned 18, for if one was any younger, the dark mark could prove to be fatal.  
  
So then why was he here? Hmmm.she would find out later.  
  
Hermione focused her attention on Voldemort once again only to see him looking quite closely at her.  
  
"How old are you, girl?" He said, not as rudely as he could have.  
  
"Old enough." Hermione replied. Something was odd in the way Voldemort was looking at her. It could almost be described as innocence, no that's not right, someone who has committed so many cold hearted sins could not look so innocent.  
  
From behind her, Hermione or Rione, as she was known here, heard a distinct sound of feet before she was grabbed from behind, both hands pulled behind her back. This wasn't too good. As powerful as Hermione knew herself to be, she wasn't very physically strong.  
  
After Hermione was left immobile, six more death eaters surrounded her. Hermione just continued to blink stupidly as the six death eaters begun to crack their knuckles and advance upon her.  
  
Quite suddenly there was another Hermione, but his one was standing in the center, totally free to move and unharmed.  
  
"Are you sure you have the right one?" It said. Then the Hermione that was captured suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to that one. "So pick because you only have one choice." Said the original one.  
  
The guy closest to Hermione, Lucius Malfoy she was sure, as a lock of Silvery blond hair showed, pointed his wand towards the original Hermione and yelled "Avara kadavra!"  
  
The spell shot a green lightning typed power towards Hermione and hit her straight in the chest, but as soon as the whole spell made contact with her, that Hermione along with the spell disappeared leaving behind just white shimmering magic. It immediately sent itself towards the six men, who upon contact, all fell over fast asleep.  
  
A loud clapping then met Rione's ears. She turned to see Voldemort clapping and grinning widely.  
  
"Well done Rione. I must say that that was quite a trick. You are welcome here with us at any time."  
  
"Hmm.if I may ask, why do a few of them," Rione gestured to the death eaters "have different colored masks?"  
  
Voldemort replied immediately. "Ah, well they are not death eaters, just here to see what happens, which is why everyone here has their faces covered, so identities cannot go out to those who are not one of us. You see, every death eater knows one another but those outside of us cannot know."  
  
Yes, that was a smart thing to do, Hermione realized, very smart. If anyone from an outside organization managed to infiltrate the death eater's circle acting as a possible candidate for a death eater, something that probably anyone could do if they set their mind to it, none of the loyal death eaters could be exposed, and most likely none of the plans would be exposed.  
  
And, for those who are not death eaters but want to know what it is about, he gives them the choice to see what it is about and also gives them the choice to back out. It is simply ingenious. When people don't feel like they are pushed into something, they are, in most cases, more willing to do it. It gives the person a sense of power in a way.  
  
It is no wonder why Voldemort has so many more death eaters then Hermione could have ever imagined. This could be quite a movement if they organized themselves correctly, but then again, they could lose a lot if one managed to get inside and relay all the information they managed to gather to a stronger source. Quite possibly and most likely, someone was already inside, which would explain all the failed attacks that she had heard about recently.  
  
Hermione waited until all death eaters and possible candidates left before getting information from Tom. It appeared that there was a.safe house almost, which was off of radar, to which the doors were open to all death eaters at all times, and where all the meetings took place. (The one then was just for show, giving out no useful information but trying to beckon in others. Tom was even smarter for doing that.)  
  
She would be seeing that meeting place some time in the near future, that was for sure.  
  
After waiting for Voldemort to disapperate, most likely to this so called safe house, Hermione apperated to her own house and went about her own business. She was going to take a more active role in her own group.  
  
Hermione would be Destiny.  
  
Hermione would be Rione.  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Yay, I got this chapter up in record braking time for a chapter that I had to begin from scratch with no idea of what was going to happen. I guess it didn't take the week that I had planned.  
  
Alright, If you notice the constant switch between Voldemort and Tom, there is a purpose. It signifies the constant battle inside Hermione Twightlight, a battle between Hermione Granger and Rione of Destiny.  
  
I have also decided that by popular demand, I will continue with what I had originally planned and make It a Severus / Hermione Romance with Draco Malfoy as her cousin, with which she will develop a friendship.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, I have reached the record high of 18 reviews for one chapter, that is a lot for me.  
  
Iden's Garden ~ It will be Severus / Hermione, and I'm glad you like evil Hermione.  
  
jedi_jenny ~ And your vote will be used. I didn't mean to leave a cliff hanger, I don't really like them that much, only one in a while, but I didn't know which way to go with the story.  
  
Passions Prince ~ I appreatiate you telling me what you think, but unfortunately, everyone else wanted it to be SS/HG. I hope you keep reading anyways.  
  
Delphi ~ As I have said many times before to everyone else, your vote lost out. And I am keeping her in character. As you'll notice, even at this early stage, Hermione Granger and Rione of Destiny are already in conflict, even in small things. Eventually it will get more noticeable. And Sorry for the bad spelling, I gave the past few chapters to my friend to type up and obviously she doesn't know the meaning of spell check.  
  
Aurinia ~ Alright, I really do appreatiate your review, it helped me to consider a few things. You are probably one of the few people that understand the meaning of constructive criticism. Hermione is still pretty young, 17, and that can help to explain the constant conflicts within herself, as she is in that stage of life where she is trying to discover who she really is. She is already part of the 13th generation of Destiny whether she likes it or not, but the evil part of her is not definite. I'm glad that you already caught some of her inner conflicts. As I said to delphi (above) I had given this to one of my friends to type out, as my computer was messed up, and she doesn't know how to use a spell checker. I'm back now so there shouldn't be any more spelling mistakes, and if there are, they will be considerably less obvious. Thanks for your well thought out review.  
  
y ~ okay  
  
Nadeshiko Amamiya ~ I will at some point tell what happened with the sorting hat and if you want to know my excuse for spelling mistakes look at the review response from the reviewer two up form you (Aurinia) If not then don't.  
  
Minako233 ~ I wrote more. Umm.thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sihaya ~ Alright  
  
Marie ~ I found my inspiration.  
  
Ankle ~ I'm glad, cause I do too  
  
Agentx05 ~ Thanks  
  
Buffy Prinze ~ Yuppers, Hermione does need some back bone  
  
Hudine ~ I wouldn't want to lose a reviewer. It will be Hermione / Severus so don't go running off.  
  
Jessie Wagers (Harmony_2244@yahoo.com) ~ Sorry for confusing you  
  
Dorkyjess ~ I love you! Thanks for the compliment, call me and give me some more as soon as possible  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Please Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	5. Matrix

Severus Snape was working on his lesson plans when he suddenly felt the beckon of the dark mark. He look down to his forearm and sure enough it was burning black. With out even waiting to finish what he was doing, Severus stood up and ran, well almost ran, to the apparation point.  
  
Severus apperated and then took his place in the inner circle. It was the usual nonsense for a while until some stupid person apperated in front of Voldemort.  
  
This woman must have had some guts.  
  
Then, suddenly Severus saw her face. He knew her. That was Hermione Granger. He was almost unable to stifle his gasp of surprise.  
  
That couldn't be Hermione, it just couldn't. She looked so different, so powerful, that wasn't the know it all, strait A, top of the class, goody two shoe Gryffindor girl he knew. Or at least he though he knew her.  
  
She was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Nothing and no one.  
  
As soon as he was dismissed, Severus apperated back to Hogwarts and immediately went to Dumbledore to report his findings. This was big, this was really big. Something was coming and it was unknown to all. That made it the scariest of all.  
  
~:://::~  
  
Upon reaching her home, Hermione immediately went to speak with her mother.  
  
After that she teleported to Castle Matrix and spoke to the elder sisters, most of which she grew up thinking were aunts, grandmothers, cousins and so on, about getting lessons in practical magic. Not that she really needed it.  
  
Hermione then teleported out of the castle and apperated to the safe haven of Tom's. It was not too large from the outside but inside was huge. There was even a dungeon and all. It was all in all, very homey, very. not what she would expect it to be. But then again, nothing she expected of anything was what she thought it was.  
  
The way her life had been going, Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore, or even Cornelius Fudge were actually the ones going agenst nature and Voldemort was actually the better one. But then again, that was just a little bit far fetched, even for her life. Dumbledore was just too.happy. But she wouldn't put it past Fudge to do something like that.  
  
After speaking to Tom, Hermione checked out the room that he had designated to her, to stay whenever she pleased and then went down to the main room, taking a seat not too far off from a few death eaters. If she was not mistaken, it was Lucius Malfoy and Avery Nott, both assumed death eaters, now confirmed.  
  
Lucius sent a hand signal Avery's way and he immediately got up and walked out of the room to who knows where, certainty not I.  
  
"I would just like to give my congratulation of your most wonderful performance. I grant you my personal alliance."  
  
He granted her. As though it was some big prize. Wow! She really didn't care for alliances, but, as it could prove useful, she excepted with open arms.  
  
Lucius then asked Hermione, no.Rione, about Destiny.  
  
She couldn't tell him much, because information is power, and no one is to have power over destiny, as it could prove to disrupt all balance between good and evil.  
  
She told him it was a select group of females that form a group of 13. It stayed between families, and the first born child, if it was a female, would became part of the next generation. If there were still spots open, they would go to a second born female, as long as they had no older brother. Then if there were still spots open, they would recruit.  
  
Hermione told him nothing of the recruiting process.  
  
What she didn't tell him was that the group may practice dark magic, but it was not evil. Evil is to go agenst the rules of reality, but Destiny did not. A life for a life was the first. It was used for necromancy and other such powerful things. In order to compensate for the adding of a life or the adding of a power, one must leave this world to make space unless one wishes for total chaos to commence.  
  
The only difference between most magics and Destiny was that Destiny was the magic. They did not practice it but became it, there for they saw all the needs to perform it and did it, for the fear that the magic would leave them, which it often does, although that is a story for another day.  
  
Just when Her.Rione finished her last thought, in came another Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood up and on his way out of the room 'Rione' heard hi murmur to his son,  
  
"Get on that girls good side. It could be good for the family."  
  
And the Lucius left the room and Draco walked all the was in only to look upon the face of his school rivals best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
"WHAT! You! Your Rione! Impossible! How would a mudblood like you get in here?"  
  
She expected this kind of reaction from him.  
  
"I would watch you mouth, Draco" She put emphasis on his given name " or you might find your mouth glued shut. Besides, you shouldn't' speak that way to family."  
  
She saw the confusion evident in his eyes, in those normally emotionless silver eyes.  
  
"What was your mother's maiden name?"  
  
"Twighlight, why?" He asked, his voice reverting back to his calm drawl, clearly ready to insult at the slightest sign of weakness.  
  
"Does she have any Siblings?"  
  
"A bother I think, though none of us know where he got off to."  
  
"Well Draco Malfoy meet Hermione Twightlight the cousin you never though you had, and never really wanted."  
  
They talked surprisingly long, mostly about their families and such. It was the oddest thing, she thought she could trust him with the things she had never told anyone before. But she figured it wasn't really like telling anyone family secrets, he was family the way she figured it. He was always family.  
  
When Lucius came to pick up Draco, he nodded approvingly to him, having no ideas to the circumstances to their.friendship, per say. Yes, you could almost call it that, a friendship. The anchor to the others sanity in this world full of overwhelming knowledge, power and emotions.  
  
Just then, the only other person she really wanted to talk to walked in.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
The normal dramatic entrance she had gotten used to at Hogwarts also applied here, as he swept in, robes billowing behind him.  
  
He all but froze upon seeing Hermione already in the room, then immediately turned around and walked out, leaving Hermione all by her lonesome self.  
  
That wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to sit down and talk to her, tell her what was up with him. That was all wrong. She was supposed to be all powerful, have power over everyone, but he just walked away!  
  
Angrily she stood up and stormed out of the safe house, slamming the front door so hard it literally shook the house.  
  
Then she teleported herself to Castle Matrix.  
  
She had gotten so pissed when her mother told her she was unable to return to her own home, wasn't even allowed to keep her own stuff. It was tainted, her mother said, and there fore was not allowed to be anywhere near the grounds of castle Matrix. And she couldn't believe she wasn't allowed to return to her home! You must live with the sisters of your coven, her mother said, really become one of us.  
  
If that is what she had to do, then that is what she would do.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
I finally got out this chapter! Yay for me!  
  
I am so sorry it took me so long to get out this chapter. Lets just say my mother misplaced my keyboard and mouse by accidentally taking them to her school so I couldn't go on the computer. Don't worry though, hopeful I'll keep them this time.  
  
If you noticed, Hermione is still having her internal battle, however suddly it is dissolving. Her name keeps being changed when she though of herself, if you noticed, if not, I just told you.  
  
I just started at a new school, so don't be discouraged if it takes a little longer to get up my chapters. Though it shouldn't take more than a week.  
  
Now for my reviewers:  
  
drea (www.hellz_angel727@hotmail.com) ~ Thank you, and my hair is like that too, exept my hair no longer has blond highlights. And Hermione is a bit boring, but I like her character and that is why I keep changing it in most of my stories.  
  
Febuary Dreams ~ Severus Snape is not evil! It will heat up between them eventually, but I want to try and take this slowly.  
  
Irismoon ~ I try to keep my storys different. It is no fun when your Hermione is the same as everyone elses.  
  
Hudine ~ I'm glad you like it.  
  
Hermione-Snape ~ I'm glad you think my story is good, oh.and I've already read 'Hermione Granger.SLYTHERIN?!' I thought it was pretty good.  
  
L.M.Frickendoroff ~ I am soo glad you like this story!  
  
Thanks everyone  
  
Please Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	6. Insanity

As soon as Rione teleported to Castle Matrix, she was met at the Main entrance by 'Aunt Guete' and showed to her private rooms. (Apparently most of the coven shared rooms, except for the centers.) It was large, very large.  
  
Upon first entering, there was a main room, a couch, a love seat, two armchairs a few muggle appliances and a fireplace, which at the time hosted no fire.  
  
Leading off from there was a room which was pretty much empty except for a desk and shelves lining every wall. The desk was equipped with papers, each with the Destiny crest on the top. (a revolving pentagram.) There were also several expensive quills and a bottle of black ink. And lastly there was a wax seal.  
  
The only shelf that had anything on it was the very top shelf, which had a few very dangerous and mostly illegal potions ingredients and every other potions ingredient imaginable. The rest of everything else was empty.  
  
In another room, that was obviously the bedroom, there was a large canopy bed with a black canopy. There was a huge wardrobe and a few empty dressers.  
  
The last room was a bathroom, much like the perfects bathroom at Hogwarts.  
  
After checking everything out she went around the castle, trying to find her way to the living room. Inside were witches off all ages, amiably speaking to each other, or just staring off, meditating.  
  
Unable to keep off the instinct of Hermione Granger, Rione immediately took off to find a library, and when she did, she began looking up anything and everything she could about the coven.  
  
'The book of light'  
  
Destiny is a very discrete coven who's purposes are unknown.  
  
'The book of dark'  
  
Destiny is a very old, very powerful cult which is known for completing the darkest spells...  
  
'History of Witchcraft' Unedited version (Only copy)  
  
The art of witchcraft is to believed to have begun with a powerful Enchantress named Riona (last name unknown) who found her ability to use the raw magic she was unknowingly born with. She then learned to focus it and perfect the outcome. She begun a group called Destiny, to which she taught her views of perfect balance between the worlds and powers.  
  
'Powers' (Only copy)  
  
Certain powers were given to particular groups to keep the order of earth, all in all, the balance...  
  
Balance. That is what she kept coming up with. Balance. The light didn't know the purpose of Destiny because they allowed free choice. Dark knew of them as a Dark cult to instill fear and respect, so they did not overstep their boundaries. And none were to know their real purpose, so as not to be able to favor one or another. But it was supposed to be a dark cult. That's what her mother had said. Dark!  
  
Screw their real meanings, if she wanted to be dark, then she would be dark, and that is what she would do. If anyone got in her way, so help them, she would kill that person. She would kill the world if it got in her way, and that was that.  
  
::~//~::  
  
So Hermione set out on her way to become herself, or more along the lines of finding herself. She didn't know who that was anymore. Was she this dark person her mother raised her to be, or is she the know - it - all Gryffindor girl she played for so long. She didn't know anymore.  
  
Sometimes it was almost if she was both people. A schizophrenic if you must. Hermione kept telling her she shouldn't be doing these things and Rione, her mothers double, kept telling her that nobody was holding her back from life but herself.  
  
But which self?  
  
Was she Hermione Granger or was she Rione of Destiny. She was both in a way, but which was the dominant persona.  
  
She couldn't show weakness now, she would be destroyed if she did. Destroyed by the light, destroyed by the dark, destroyed by Destiny and destroyed by herself.  
  
The third time Hermione visited the Safe Haven, she found they were to have a meeting of Death eaters, and of course, since she was herself, she was invited to come.  
  
It was a meeting for full death eaters only. And just the first and second ring at that.  
  
The last of the Death Eaters arrived and then,.  
  
And then there were none.  
  
No one but her and Tom.  
  
"Well, my dear, what do you think?"  
  
Think. Think of what? What happened? How did she get to be where and how she is? Where did everyone go?  
  
"There is a thing I didn't tell everyone else. Where the attack will be. It's Hogwarts dear. They will just have to wait to find out where. But you can know. An attack on Hogwarts on New Years Eve, how wonderful, don't you agree. A new year for a new beginning. A new ruler. An overthrow of good. Ingenious, if I do say so myself. What do you think?"  
  
Think? There would be an attack on Hogwarts? No, no, no.she wouldn't. She couldn't. But then, the Hermione in her wouldn't let the place with her only good childhood memories be destroyed. She couldn't. She wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Wonderful." Said Rione.  
  
My god! How could she let this happen. She had to leave. Had to tell. No one else would know. No one else could tell him, Albus Dumbledore, that is. She had to.  
  
The next thing she noticed she was in front of Albus Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. How did she get there. She was having blackouts, she was going crazy. Crazy. Crazy. Crazy.  
  
Albus opened the door and was very surprised by her appearance. She looked different, very different.  
  
"Come in child."  
  
And Hermione did just that. She came in, sat in a very large crimson chair, and held a hot cup of tea that was offered in her hands.  
  
Dumbledore seemed in no hurry, and merely sat there, allowing whatever it may be that Hermione was there to say come out in it's own time.  
  
And so she did.  
  
"There attacking Hogwarts."  
  
"Who dear."  
  
"The Death Eaters. They are going to take you over if you not ready, you know, on New Years Eve. They will. They have more with them than possibly imagined, you've no doubtable been told by your inside source, Severus Snape I believe. But he never knew where or when. You see, he told me, Tom that is. He trusts me. My mother trusts me. You trusted me. My friends trust me. Trust, so easily given, so easily earned, leads one to see an image portrayed."  
  
Dumbledore just sat and listened to Hermione. She sounded slightly, insane. If truth be told. Looked slightly odd. Seemed slightly odd. Acted slightly odd.  
  
"You see, Everybody can trust me, everybody that is, but me."  
  
::~//~::  
  
EclypsCC1  
  
Well, what do you think.  
  
Hermione is now unable to decipher between Hermione and Rione, so is there fore blacking out some things. That will be explained later. I know that this chapter was a bit more confusing than the others, so if you have any questions, please email me at PrettyPanther2@aol.com.  
  
Now to all you very nice and loving reviewers.  
  
Ankle - I am very glad that you like  
  
Debbie - I am sorry for my bad spelling, but I was born without the ability to spell. I will try my hardest to spell check and I'll think on a beta reader. Also, I don't think this will be a Voldemort / Hermione story, as I have already chosen the pairs, but I'll think about it, and maybe some day in the future, I'll do something like that. Bedside's Hermione wont be dark forever.  
  
Aconite - Down with the teachers! Worldwide strike agenst homework! Now really, Hermione is still Hermione. That is Her birth name. Rione is her magical name. Almost all covens in real life give their members magical names, though most birthed into a magical family, or one that practices Wiccan, have them from an early age. And She would not have changed her first name because at the early age she started Hogwarts, it would confuse her with the change of names. Therefore, by using her name while playing Hermione Granger, that name gave the image of that person.  
  
Queenie - I am glad you like my story. Additions are good, as long as they are not additions to drugs. Say no to drugs!  
  
Once again thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Please Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	7. Lost and Found

Let me just explain something before I begin. Someone pointed out that Draco and Hermione were acting out of character when they just began speaking to each other. That would be the case if Draco was truly as evil as he seemed, but I don't think that is the case. I believe that both were actually scared to be there, and seeing a familiar face inside a very un- firmiuar surrounding would in a way make one cling to the other.  
  
By the way. All over fanfiction.net I keep seeing references to WIKTT. Would someone please explain to me what this is and where all these challenges come from. Any help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione was just off of having a nervous breakdown.  
  
She found herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, not remembering anything. In a rush everything filled her head leaving a stitch of anguish.  
  
She didn't know who she was anymore. She didn't know who her friends were, or, for that matter, if she even had friends any more. She was completely lost in her life. He mind betrayed her and her body betrayed her. Her mother betrayed her. But who was she. She was nobody. She didn't matter. Just another pawn in Fate's plans. Like the wheel of fortune in a deck of tarot cards. You never knew where it would land, sending you that way, only to be turned again and sent the other way.  
  
She left the hospital wing, never liking to be confined to one place and walked around the school, just able to keep from breaking down. She felt so very alone.  
  
The sun was shining brightly, it was as if it was scorning her, so somehow Hermione found her way into the lower levels of the school, a level of two below her potions classroom.  
  
Being were she was, Hermione didn't expect anyone to meet up with her, so when her shoulder brushed up agenst another's, she sobbed out loud and not even looking to see who it was, finally broke down.  
  
She slid down the wall, hands coming to rest around her knees. She rocked back and forth sobbing intently, shaking her head as if something was in there she was trying to get out and rocking back and forth.  
  
She had bumped into Severus Snape, it seemed. Seeing this distraught girl, he couldn't help but let his heart go out to her. She seemed to be lost in a world of emotions and powers and mainly just the scale between good and evil. He almost understood what she was going through. Almost.  
  
Not being able to control his natural instinct, Severus bent down and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Looking up and seeing this man, this once feared and idled man, she cried even harder, only to then be inloped in his arms.  
  
She felt safe. Safer than she had felt in a long time. She let her head fall agenst his chest as she started to mutter over and over again, "I'm sorry."  
  
He sat down and eased Hermione into his lap, allowing her to let out all she needed to let out.  
  
Eventually she looked up, eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her face. She looked deep into his eyes and then suddenly all traces of tears instantly vanished, eyes still locked with Severus'.  
  
She brought up her hand to the side of his face, instantly mesmerized.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head. She tried to scrambled up holding her head, but only managed to move away a few feet. Her body was becoming more and more translucent, and it hurt, like a knife stabbing threw her heart, various arrows being shot a full force into her head, body parts being ripped limb from limb.  
  
She was almost gone, less visible than a ghost, merely a glamour in the hallway, shimmering in the torchlight.  
  
She put her hand out, hoping to grab onto something, anything to keep her physical form balanced and came in contact with Severus' hand. She held on tightly, refusing to let go, then her form came back, shaking from the pain it refused to allow itself to succumb to. Then, finally, when her body lost it's ability to stay awake, and she fell into unconsciousness, she still refused to let go of his hand, try as he might to get it free.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself in a dark room, laying in a deep green canopy bed. Se was surprised to find herself holding the hand of her dead asleep professor. She forgot to let go and looked around the room.  
  
She had to fix things. She was going about things all wrong. She couldn't do this. She didn't even know where her mind was going.  
  
She looked to the side and saw her teacher, Severus Snape, sleeping in a chair beside the bed. He looked so adorable, laying there, totally vulnerable, peaceful.  
  
It reminded her what she had done. It was then that she realized that her hand was still clasped tightly in his. It felt so.  
  
Hermione then noticed that Severus was awake.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"Miss Granger.":  
  
"Hermione" She interrupted.  
  
"Hermione, you have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Her head went downcast. "I know" She nodded in acceptance and told him about her family life. She knew he would understand. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.  
  
Suddenly Hermione held on tighter to the hand that she had coincidentally not yet let go of, as she closed her eyes tightly. It seemed a wave of pain had overtaken her.  
  
"She's calling to me." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mother." And in a movement that Severus found totally uncharacteristic for his strong student, she lunged forward into his lap and held on tightly, burying her head into his many folds of clothing.  
  
"It hurts me so badly, but I don't want to go back to her. She lied to me you know. Over and over she lied, making me un-sure of who I am or what I am, but I don't want to be lied to any more. I want to know who I really am."  
  
And then she began to cry, letting out everything that she couldn't let go of over the years. Everything that she buried deeply. Too deeply, too far away. Too dangerous.  
  
She then felt Severus' hand on the side of her face, forcing her to look up at him, and into his deep black eyes, the eyes that she could fall into and never want to leave. His eyes.  
  
"Listen. It's not your fault. None of anything that is happening now or anything that happened already is your fault. Do you understand?" He said in a tone of voice that was totally unlike anything she had ever heard come out of his mouth before, but she couldn't place the emotion behind it.  
  
Hermione immediately tore her gaze away from his and backed up. Finding that at the moment her legs wouldn't support her body weight, she used the cold stone walls to support herself. To keep her upright in order to preserve her dignity.  
  
"No! It's you who doesn't understand! I had the choice! I didn't need to do what I did! Anything that I did! Not from the day I came to this school! I had the choice to disregard my mother and chose my own path and do what I wanted to do! But I didn't. I chose the wrong path and the wrong things to do and the wrong people to consort with. And it all muddled my mind. I don't know who I am any more! It's driving me crazy. Sitting here trying to figure out where my loyalties lies, where and who I am. Am I this Hermione Granger that I played for 6 years while I was away from home or am I Hermione Twighlight, the person I was born as, or perhaps, am I Rione, this all powerful witch my distorted mother bred me to be and raised me to be. I DON'T KNOW! I'm lost and I cant find my way home."  
  
She whispered the last sentence as she slumped to the cold floor, no longer crying, but then again she was numb. She didn't know what to feel at the moment.  
  
Severus went over and picked Hermione up from the spot on the floor she landed and place her back on the bed she had woken up in. His bed she assumed.  
  
"Hermione, what do you want to hear. There is nothing I can say that will make everything better. I'm not going to lie to you, and I'm not going to try and console your distraught heart. What do you want me to say?"  
  
He wasn't exactly trying to make her feel better, only trying to make her see the facts for what they were.  
  
"I want you to tell me that I'm not alone." Hermione whispered to Severus before letting her head fall downcast again. It was only a few moments latter when Hermione once again felt his hands under her chin, forcing her to look at his face.  
  
"Your not alone." He whispered into her ear before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips, not pushing his actions past that.  
  
Then suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Please leave." He said to her.  
  
Before her tears were able to fall from her eyes once again, Hermione ran from the room, stumbling only once or twice, trying to get away as fast as she could.  
  
Surprisingly Hermione felt a lot better than she did before, now sure that she would eventually find herself.  
  
She was also bombarded with a sudden realization, a realization concerning Severus Snape, once feared potions master and teacher, now he was the one . . .  
  
The one what . . .  
  
He was the one putting her back together, piece by piece.  
  
He was her savior.  
  
He was her idol.  
  
He was her love.  
  
::~//~::  
  
EclypsCC1  
  
I finally got to some romance. This was the hardest chapter I had to write. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long but I had some major writers block and my mother kept on taking my keyboard and mouse away. But I finally got it up!!! Yay!  
  
And since I am such a nice person, I made this chapter longer than most of the former ones and I put the romance in.  
  
I have a deal for everyone. If I get 70 reviews, even if most of them are just to say you're reading this, I'll update the day it hits 70. For every 2 reviews past 70, I'll make the chapter 100 words longer than 1,000 words. Don't think of this as blackmail, just think of it as a person craving for attention.  
  
Now for all you reviewers! Thank you:  
  
Tara - thank you for reviewing.  
  
To the anonamous person who doesn't have a name or forgot to put one - I'm fine, school stinks and Thanks for the extra luck you sent me.  
  
Depth - That paragraph at the top is the explaination to Hermione and Draco acting out of character. For anything that confuses you or anybody else, please feel free to email me. I'll be happy to explain. I thrive on originalness. I really don't like my storys copying off of anyone elses cause then it makes your story hard to tell apart from the others. Thank you for yoru somewhat long review.  
  
And to all you people who desided not to review, or in the case of me, are unable to review because of a lack of time or a lack of keyboard, I thank you for reading anyways and hope that this time you will review.  
  
Please Review!!!!!! Review! Review!  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	8. Lovely

Oh yea, I completely forgot the disclaimer before, so here it is. The characters I have stolen (I DIDN'T DO IT!!) and twisted to my will do not belong to me and I will gratefully return them in one peace -if not entirely sane- if I ever get around to it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
This sudden realization hit her hard.  
  
She had fallen and she had fallen hard. She didn't even realize it was happening until it had happened.  
  
He had been the only one to resist her ways, not succumbing to her will. She didn't know how this could have happened. He wasn't really attractive. He wasn't really nice. He wasn't sensitive. He was sarcastic, witty, and pretty mean as far as she had seen.  
  
She couldn't love him, it simply wasn't plausible. It couldn't happen just like that. It never happened like that.  
  
Only in fairy tales. When the prince comes to save the princess and they fall in love at first sight and get married and live happily ever after.  
  
This was not a fairy tale.  
  
She would not let herself believe that.  
  
Not again.  
  
That is what she started to believe when she lost control. Things don't just happen. Not without a reason and not without prior things happening. Prior hints as to the future.  
  
This was all of the sudden.  
  
She was scared.  
  
::~//~::  
  
How could her have done something like that. It was so out of his character. Plus, it was immoral.  
  
She was his student.  
  
She was still a child.  
  
She was nearly 20 years his junior.  
  
And the one thing he could never forgive himself for, he took advantage of her.  
  
She was vulnerable and he took advantage of her. Severus didn't know why he did what he did, why he kissed her, but he must never do it again. He must never cross that line again. He'd already strained his morals far enough, any more would brake him. And once broken, he may never come back.  
  
He didn't know what he felt for this girl, just knew it was strong. Whatever it was. But he refused to explore it any further. He would never do anything of the sort again.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Hermione ran to the other side of the castle in order to get as far away from him as was possible. But no matter how far away she got, she still thought about him. Hermione thought about him that is. Hermione Granger, Hermione Twightlight and Rione. Her whole being thought about him. Her whole being was one when she thought about him. She had control over herself. Over everything except her feelings.  
  
Hermione liked the feeling.  
  
She liked being in control of her own thoughts.  
  
In three days she would have to be ready for the rest of the world. The ones who call themselves her friends. They had never even wrote to her the past two summers. Not once. What kind of friends are they to abandon her in a time of need. What kind of friends indeed.  
  
She then made her way to the one place she knew she could always go to when she was troubled.  
  
The library.  
  
The place that held every world imaginable. Every subject anywhere. All the answers.  
  
But did it have the answers to her problems. She highly doubted it. No, her answers wouldn't be found in a book, they would be found in life.  
  
Now all she had left to do was to live it.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Watching from afar were two parties, each in the depths of a very large castle, but they were separate. Not only by distance but by life's path.  
  
They watched this exchange between the two people that most deserved to find their heart, or at least for the time being.  
  
These people were the elder members of destiny and Albus Dumbledore. Both watched as the two faced their inner struggles.  
  
Neither knowing how to resolve this issue as they have resolved so many before. This was a matter of Fate and perhaps Destiny. But most of all, it seemed as if it was all up to luck.  
  
::~//~::  
  
She entered the library, easily unlocking the locked doors with a spell or two from her wand, not bothering or completely forgetting about her wand less or 'mage' magic.  
  
She took a book, a play to be more precise. Romeo and Juliet.  
  
She opened it to the first page, the prologue and just kept reading it over and over, never getting past it, blending away lines.  
  
'Two household, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene From ancient grudge break new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; Whose misadventures piteous overthrows Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, And continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children'd end, naught could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with out patient ears attend, What here shall miss, out toil shall strive to mend.  
  
That is what she saw in the beginning. The original. This is what it turned to, what she began to see, over and over again, not knowing what they mean.  
  
'Civil blood makes civil hands unclean A pair of star - crossed lovers lives get taken Doth with their deaths bury their worlds' strife Fearful passage of their death - marked love And non - continuance of evils rage  
  
Our toil you'll strive to mend'  
  
She stopped this nonsense, none of any of it was worth her thoughts, thoughts that were very precious at the moment.  
  
Having no regard for the book at the moment, she merely threw it across the library and found a nice hidden corner of the library, crying herself asleep. He wanted to leave her alone in her time of need, so be him. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone. Hermione was alone now. He had lied to her. He said she wasn't alone, but what was she now?  
  
Alone.  
  
::~//~::  
  
She was missing. None of the teachers currently at Hogwarts could find her. (Professor Vector, Sinistra, Trelawney, Binns, Dumbledore, and himself) Though Severus was sure that Dumbledore knew something he wasn't saying, but then again, Dumbledore always knew something he wasn't going to tell anyone. He had a very strange sense of humor almost on par with Fate's.  
  
Knowing that there was only one place nobody had looked, Severus wondered why that wasn't the first place the had looked. Hermione would have automatically retreated to the library. He'd seen that over the years. It probably wasn't even a conscious thing.  
  
He found her in hidden corner, a section of the library that was hardly ever used. Muggle writings.  
  
She was sound asleep and he could see tear streaks down the side of her face.  
  
Had he really hurt her that badly with his come on. Was it that she was afraid of him, did she want more or was she just so overcome with emotions that she couldn't hold them in any longer.  
  
What ever it was, it was his place to rectify it, but first, she needed to sleep.  
  
As quite and gently as he could, Severus picked Hermione up and carried her to the suite the staff had prepared for her.  
  
He laid her in the bed, took off her shoes and covered her in the fluffy beige blanket that was there.  
  
Severus then brought over a off white chair and sat next to the bed and looked down on this girl . . . woman who confused the hell out of him. It wasn't just her who confused him, but she made him doubt himself, doubt his feeling.  
  
Putting his hand out, he wiped a few strands of hair out of Hermione's face and then sat back in the chair. She deserved better than him. Anyone would be better than him. But if she wanted him still when he was convinced she had dealt with her inner trauma, he would think about it.  
  
Perhaps, just perhaps, she really wanted him.  
  
But he expected no such thing. He saw what was really there and he knew what other's saw. They saw a grumpy old man with greasy hair and a prejudice against Gryffindors. He gave no illusions against this. Perhaps this was who he really was.  
  
Sitting back he prepared himself for a long wait.  
  
He watched the beauty that was Hermione in her most unguarded moments.  
  
This was one of the few times he smiled, when nobody watched.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
This chapter was kind of hard to write.  
  
Also, I would have had this chapter up two days ago but my computer had a system error and it somehow deleted itself, and when I came on today it was just there. You people are so lucky because it would have taken me at least 1 week and a half to get up the stamina to re-write this.  
  
Now I only got 56 reviews and since I didn't get 70 last time, I'll ask for 70 this time. Just 70. (HINT! HINT!- If I get more that that, my next chapter will be longer and I'll post faster.)  
  
By the way, I know I'm not very good at these romantic bits, so could someone tell me how badly it is and what I need to work on.  
  
Now to all you wonderful reviewers:  
  
Nemesys - beta reader is something I probably need and I'll ask in the next chapter for one but not now.  
  
Me - Wow! It's you!  
  
Yuliya - If you came back, please tell me what you think is OCC so I can fix it.  
  
DarkMistress (PrincessOfNirvana@yahoo.com) - That's me, miss original. I really hate my stories seeming like other people's, but I always enjoy help to make it better.  
  
Vicsend - Thank you for the information. I joined right away once I got your review. Should I put this story on there?  
  
Xanthos - What is surreal about this? (Just so you know that is an actual question not a cocky reply) And yes SS/HG does rock, and I remember when I used to think that pairing was morally wrong. Just so you know, I was crazy then. (Still am, but just a bit smarter.)  
  
Necrosia of the Moon and Night - I'm glad you like this, I like your story.  
  
Thanks also to all you people who didn't review.  
  
~CiErRA~ 


	9. AN

To anyone who actually reads my work. I'm going to have to stop writing for now. I got major insperation for a real book, actually a whole series, and I want to take some time off from this so I can work on that. I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises. Don't worry, it's not over yet.  
  
Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this.  
  
EclypsCC1  
  
~CiErRa~ 


End file.
